Unohana's New Cat
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Ichigo accidentally uses the Shihoin Animal transformation and turns himself into a cat, and is picked up by none other can Captain Unohana. While stuck as a cute kitty, he learns a few things regarding the quiet captain... IchigoXUnohana.
1. Chapter 1

Unohana's New Cat  
IchigoXUnohana

 _ **After the events of Rukia's Rescue  
**_ **Squad 2: Yoruichi's former private quarters 7:23 PM  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo walked around the old dusty room, opening a window to get some air into the musty room. After Yoruichi suddenly vanished from the Soul Society Soi-Fon, who had always clung to the hope that her old mentor would return to her, made sure that Yoruichi's old quarters were closed up and undisturbed the entire century she'd been gone. Ichigo coughed as a strong wind blew up dust. "Geez, Soi-Fon, if you thought she was gonna come back, you should've kept this place clean…."

After Rukia's successful rescue, Yoruichi had decided to let Ichigo crash at her old quarters, though it chafed Soi-Fon to give him the key. Ichigo still shivered from the death-glare-of-doom Soi-Fon shot him as she walked away.

Opening up an old cabinet, Ichigo blew off the dust off of some old books before picking up one of the old musty tomes. It must've been written hundreds of years ago since Ichigo had trouble reading the print on the cover. He did manage to read _Shihoin Animal Transformation_ after a few minutes of squinting and lighting a lamp for more light. "Animal transformation? You mean like how Yoruichi turned into a cat?"

Sitting down on the bed Ichigo flipped open the small book but couldn't read much. Time had down much damage to the pages and the ink so a lot of it was illegible. He did, however, managed to read the incantation to the spell. Squinting real hard Ichigo read the incantation out loud.

" _Soul of Man, feet of swiftness, skin of the earth. Left paw claws at the ground. Teeth snare at the sun. Tail arches at the air. Release!"_

The effect was instantaneous. Ichigo felt his body change with a sudden _POOF!_ The book clattered to the ground as the smoke dissipated. Where Ichigo once sat, on the bed was a small kitten, meowing in confusion. He was tiny, with orange fur on his body save for his white paws and underbelly. ' _Whoa, what happened?'_ he said, but all that came out of his mouth was a tiny "Meow!" ' _What the hell? Why can't I talk like Yoruichi can?'_ "Meow, meow?"

Sliding off the bed, Ichigo ran around the room in panic. ' _What's going on?! How do I turn back?'_ He reached the book from where it had fallen but found that his tiny paws did not have the strength to turn the book over. ' _Oh no! If I can't figure out how to change back, I'm stuck like this forever!'_

Ichigo ran out of the room and tried to find somebody who can help. He realized that this was not the best course of action as the first person he ran into was Soi-Fon. Reaching her feet, Ichigo tried to get her attention but when she looked down and saw a meowing kitten her scowl told him he'd made a very bad move.

"Whose kitten is this?!" Soi-Fon demanded, looking to her troops. When none of them claimed the kitten Soi-Fon turned around and looked at her lieutenant. "Omaeda! Set that animal outside the Squad barracks!"

Omaeda lifted up Ichigo with surprising gentleness. Carrying the small kitten outside the barracks, the hefty lieutenant laid the kitten down under a shady tree and patted Ichigo's head. "Sorry, little guy, but Captain's orders. No pets inside the barracks. Shame you aren't a black cat. Captain Soi-Fon would've taken you in if you were…."

Ichigo watched the man leave before starting to do what he'd wanted to do and panic. ' _Now what?!'_ If he couldn't talk in his current state then he had no hope of trying to communicate with anyone. Sitting under the tree while the sun began to set Ichigo thought about what to do, trying his best to remain calm. ' _Ok, I just gotta find Yoruichi or somebody who can help me.'_ He thought about trying to find Captain Komamura, since he'd overheard Rukia talk about how the man could understand animal speak.

Sadly, however, his new kitten form did not have the stamina his human body had. After 10 minutes of walking Ichigo found himself exhausted, barely a long distance away from the Squad 2 barracks. ' _I'm so tired… and hungry… somebody, anybody… help me….'_

"Well hello there, little one."

Looking up Ichigo saw the smiling face of Captain Unohana. With soft, delicate hands Unohana gently picked up the small kitty Ichigo. ' _Captain Unohana! It's me, Ichigo! Help me!'_ "Meow! Meow!" the poor kitten cried.

The serene woman smiled as the animal looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Aww! Did somebody toss you out and you need a home, little one? Don't worry, you can stay with me." Cradling the small kitten in her arms, Unohana walked back to her squad's barracks.

Along the way Unohana continued to talk to the supposed stray. "You know, your orange fur reminds me of Ichigo Kurosaki's bizarre hair color." ' _Bizarre? That's my natural hair color!'_ "I know! I'll call you Ichigo. You're just as cute as he is," she smiled down at the staring kitten.

' _…Come again?'_

Unohana entered the squad barracks with Kitty Ichigo in tow. Reaching her own private quarters, Unohana laid Ichigo down onto her bed before leaving for a moment to go get pet supplies from Hanataro. The small boy kept a good supply of pet items since he had a thing for taking in strays. Coming back in several minutes later Unohana set out several items for Ichigo before putting a collar around the kitten's neck. "There now, all better!" Reaching down Unohana began to pet the small kitten, running a slender hand across his back before scratching him behind the ears.

Ichigo purred as she continued to pet him. ' _Oh god, this feels soooo good, please don't stop!'_ Unohana chuckled as Ichigo lay back and purred at her petting. "Well, glad you like me already, do you?" She got up off the bed and headed for the bathroom. "Wait here, little Ichigo. I'm going to take a shower and then I'll get you some food."

The transformed Ichigo watched as she closed the door, the sound of the shower turning on soon following. Meanwhile Ichigo looked around the room, looking for anything he could use to get her attention. ' _Gotta find something I can use as a message. Some paint, a drawer covered in dust, something!'_ Looking at a room connected to the bedroom Ichigo saw a desk with ink and paper. ' _Perfect! I'll just dab my paws in ink and spell out a message!'_

Sadly for Ichigo, Unohana's bed was a little on the high side and with Ichigo's tiny size he knew that if he tried to jump with his tiny legs he'd be certain to hurt himself. Staring down at the ground at the edge of the bed, the kitten shivered in fright at the prospect of jumping down from the bed. ' _Oook, maybe I should just have Captain Unohana put me down whenever she gets out of the shower.'_ To his left he heard the bathroom door open. ' _Speak of the devil. That was fas-whaaaaaa?'_ Though he was a cat Ichigo still felt the blood rush to his face as Unohana stepped out of the bathroom.

The woman, figuring that there was nobody around to criticize, had not bothered putting on a bathrobe or wrapping a towel around her, exposing herself to the room's sole occupant. Ichigo's eyes looked up the woman up and down as she walked over to her dresser. ' _My god, I've never seen her except in those loose robes but…'_ Ichigo thought while staring at her breasts, ' _they're huge!'_ As Unohana bent down to rummage through the lowest drawer Ichigo got a full view of her round, luscious booty. ' _Must not stare! Must not stare! Must not look at… hot…delicious… ass!'_ Try as he might Ichigo's eyes were mesmerized by the captain's shapely derriere.

The view was enough to entrance Ichigo for several moments until Unohana stood back up and put on a pair of white bra and panties. Turning around and facing Ichigo, the kindly captain put on her clothes and retied her braid, chuckling as Ichigo's gaze dropped as she got dressed. "Aww, are you embarrassed at seeing me naked, Ichigo?" She chuckled a little more. "You remind me of your namesake. Rukia Kuchiki told me all about how Ichigo Kurosaki was shy to women."

As she tied her _obi_ back on Ichigo silently scoffed. ' _I'm not shy! I'm just…..'_ Ichigo was lifted up and gently placed in one of Captain Unohana's large _haori_ pockets. "Well then, my little kitty Ichigo, let's go find you some supper." Ichigo sat in her pocket, his head sticking up as she carried him out of her room….

 _ **Meanwhile, back at Yoruichi's former quarters….  
**_ **Yoruichi POV**

"Ichigo? Hey Ichigo! Where are you?" Yoruichi called as she looked around, finding no sign of the orange-haired substitute. Heading for the bedroom she found something that was odd and perplexing. On the bed were Ichigo's Soul Reaper clothes, but no sign of Ichigo. She checked the bathroom but seeing the layers of dust and cobwebs she figured Ichigo hadn't set foot in there. She sat on the bed next to the pile of clothes when something caught her eye. Looking down she saw a small book lying on the floor. Picking it up, she read that it was her family's treasured tome that revealed the secrets to the Shihoin werecat transformation. "Oh Ichigo," she said realizing what must've happened. "You should've left this alone!" She facepalmed as she imagined, with a certain amount of accuracy, what must've happened. Transforming into her black cat form with a _Poof!_ she hurried out the window and sprinted onto the roof. ' _I'd better hurry and find him! He couldn't have wandered far…_ ' she thought before leaping away and starting her search for the hapless Ichigo….

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Unohana's New Cat  
Chapter 2

 **Warning: Lemon!**

 **Yoruichi POV**

' _Damn it Ichigo! Where are you?'_ Yoruichi thought that she'd be able to locate her student quickly. She'd asked Soi-Fon if she'd seen any animals around the barracks lately and to her relief Soi-Fon told her she'd ordered Omaeda to take a small orange/white kitten outside about an hour ago. But Yoruichi searched high and low for the kitten and turned up with nothing. ' _I can't tell people Ichigo's been turned into a cat or it'll cause no end of grief for the Shihoin Clan if it was found out that an outsider used our technique.'_ She surveyed the area as she stood on a roof. ' _If I can't find him that means that somebody else has. I just need to ask around if anyone's found a kitten….'_

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Squad 4  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo ate the soft pork quickly, not used to having to eat with just his mouth and having no hands. He was fortunate that Captain Unohana was the type of person to give pets' normal food. He could never stand the smell of pet food, even when he was normal, so he had no doubt he wouldn't be able to eat it. He was on top of a table eating from a small bowl, another bowl filled with milk beside it. All around him, many of the nurses of Squad 4 were adoring their captain's new pet.

"Oh my gosh! He's so adorable!"

"Aww, isn't the little guy so cute!"

"Poor little guy, wonder where his mama is?"

' _Note to self: Get a kitten when I turn back to normal. Chicks dig kittens.'_ Ichigo was bombarded by the soft petting of the ladies, purring uncontrollably as they rubbed his tiny belly and back, his tiny tail swishing back and forth.

Unohana chuckled as her "Little Ichigo" was smothered by her subordinates' affections. After Ichigo had finished drinking up the last of the milk, she stood up. "Alright ladies, give Little Ichigo some space; the little one's had a long day."

Isane, who'd been fawning over Ichigo along with the other ladies, looked at her captain funny. "You named the kitten after the substitute? Why?"

Unohana scooped up Ichigo and set him in the crook of her elbow, scratching Ichigo right behind the ears and earning heavenly purrs from the kitten. "His fur reminds me of Ichigo Kurosaki's hair."

One of the nurses beside Isane nodded. "That's true, and he's just as cute as the boy." The woman's eyes looked away dreamily. "Ichigo's so handsome; I'd give anything for him to come sweep me off my feet."

Ichigo was shocked at how many other women nodded at the nurse's statement as Unohana gently placed him into her _Haori_ pocket and carried him away. Being in the woman's pocket wasn't that bad. It was just small enough so his head stuck out and it was actually a little cozy. Plus the way it swayed as Captain Unohana walked back to her room made the transformed Ichigo sleepy, his belly full.

By the time they arrived back at her room Ichigo was almost asleep. He curled up into a ball as Unohana lifted him out of her pocket and set him down on a soft pillow. ' _Hahhh, so tired. I'm so sleepy….'_ Hearing a rustling of clothes, Ichigo opened an eye and his jaw dropped again. Apparently Captain Unohana did not believe in wearing any pajamas or night robes, choosing instead to sleep nude, bearing it all before Ichigo. Setting Ichigo's pillow down next to her, Unohana patted his head. "Good night, my little Ichigo. Sweet dreams…." Ichigo, tired and exhausted, curled into a ball and went to sleep….

 _ **Several Hours Later….  
**_ **Yoruichi POV**

Yoruichi was starting to lose all hope of finding Ichigo. She'd been searching high and low, asking anyone if they'd seen an orange and white kitten. Just when she was forced to go to the Head-Captain for help she overhead some of the men of Squad 4 talking. Keeping to the shadows, the black cat slowly made her way over to them, listening. "Have you seen Captain Unohana's new pet? The kitten with the orange fur and white paws?" one asked.

"Yeah. Tiny little thing. Probably the runt of the litter and got abandoned by his momma."

"You know she named the little guy after that Substitute, the one who whooped Captain Zaraki's ass?"

' _So, Ichigo got picked up by Captain Unohana?'_ She breathed a sigh of relief at her first solid lead. ' _There are worse people who could've found him, but I hope he's ok. Captain Unohana appears to be a graceful woman, but he doesn't know her like the captains do….'_ Hurriedly she took off, heading for Squad 4.

 _ **Meanwhile…  
**_ **Ichigo POV**

It was the smell that woke him.

Ichigo's nose, powered by his newfound sense of smell, picked up on it, which promptly rebooted his brain, bringing him from the depths of sleep. Yawning, his ears tuned in to a soft sound next to him. Turning his head, he looked for the source of the sound and smell. When his sharpened vision focused in to what was happening next to him, he almost fainted from the rush of blood.

There lying next to him, bathed in the light of the silvery moon, was Unohana, plunging her fingers inside her wet, dripping pussy. She had her braid undone, letting her ebony hair sprawl across her shoulders until it spilled onto the ivory sheets. Ichigo saw on her chest, where the braid had previously concealed, a small scar, just above her breasts. ' _So that explains the braid. She looks way more beautiful with her hair down,'_ Ichigo mused before his head start to fog up.

He looked lower and watched as the captain continued to masturbate. Gripping her breast with her unused hand, Unohana squeezed the soft tit as her thumb circled her pink nipple. Unohana panted as her hand sped up. "Ohh! So good!" she moaned, throwing her head back.

The wet, sloppy sound of her fingers filled Ichigo's tiny ears. He sat on the pillow mesmerized by the sight before him. He'd never seen a woman play with herself, too much of a prude to peruse the internet like most teens his age, but here he was in pint-sized form getting the show of his life.

Unohana licked her lips, her eyes closed. "It's not enough…" she groaned as her neglected hand trailed lower, spreading her legs wider. "I need more…." Ichigo watched in awe as she plunged a finger into her rear, opening her mouth and letting out a soundless "Ohhh!" as she felt both holes invaded. Ichigo was practically drooling as she arched her back. "It's too good! I…I…Ahhhhhh!" she moaned lewdly, arching her back and sticking out her tongue in a slutty manner. Ichigo's nose caught the full whiff of Unohana's silvery juices as she gushed all over her hand, the white sheets stained by her essence. The smell was enough to drive him wild. The captain lay on the bed panting as she cooled down, moaning as she took her hand out of her crotch. Turning her head, she saw a fully awake kitty Ichigo staring at her. "Aww! Did I wake you up, Little Ichigo? I'll have to be quieter next time."

' _There's a next time?'_

The captain noticed how Ichigo was staring at her soaked hand. She chuckled as she held it up to him. "Aww! Does Little Ichigo want a taste?" Ichigo first balked at the suggestion. ' _Lady, I just saw where that hand's been! That's disgusting! That's… that's….'_ Ichigo's tiny meowing protests died as he got a good whiff of her hand. Unable to control himself, Ichigo stuck out his tiny tongue and started to lick her fingers. ' _Why does it taste so good?'_ Unohana smiled as her new kitten licked her hand clean, patting him on the head gently as he finished. "Good boy." She giggled as he looked away shyly. "If only the real Ichigo was as good a licker as you," she off-handedly said.

For the second time that night, Ichigo had to think ' _Come again?'_

But whatever Captain Unohana thought about him, she apparently wasn't in the mood to share. She kissed her kitten's head and lay back against her pillow. "Good night, my little Ichigo…." Ichigo curled into a ball again and drifted off to sleep, wondering what fate had in store for him tomorrow after this crazy night.

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Unohana's New Cat  
Chapter 3

 _ **The Next Morning….  
**_ **Unohana POV**

Little Ichigo was sound asleep as Unohana got out of bed and got dressed. She smiled at the cute kitten as the little one slept cozy on his pillow. She was wondering if it'd be best to have Isane care for the pet while she was away or to just carry him around in her pocket like before. As much as she liked the latter option, the nurses constant doting on the pet would be a distraction, one that she couldn't afford while treating her patients.

She felt Yoruichi's presence before the black cat hopped through the open window. "I see you've found a new pet, Unohana." The black cat said, hopping onto the bed and looking over the orange and white kitten.

Unohana noticed how intensely Yoruichi was inspecting the kitten. "Why, Yoruichi, is the kitten yours? You look like a mother making sure her young's ok." She noticed the odd hesitance the black cat had before she responded in her deep voice.

"No. Besides, Unohana, what kind of question is that? You think I'd actually have children like this?" Yoruichi asked turning back to the captain.

"I was only teasing, Lady Yoruichi, nothing more. Anyway, may I ask that you look after Little Ichigo while I'm away doing my rounds? His presence could cause all the nurses to be distracted."

The black cat nodded before settling down next to Ichigo. "Rest assured, Captain Unohana, I'll keep watch over Ichigo. He's safe with me."

The motherly captain thanked Yoruichi before heading out the door. As the door clicked shut the black cat turned her attention to the sleeping kitten. She had no doubt in her mind that the little ball of fur before her was Ichigo transformed. Looking at him now, she could see how everyone would adore him like that….

 **Ichigo POV**

Ichigo stirred from sleep, wondering what time it was as he opened his tiny eyes. Looking up, the first thing his eyes saw as they opened all the way was a VERY irate black cat Yoruichi. "Hello Ichigo. Have a nice nap?"

Ichigo popped up, spewing tiny meows. ' _Yoruichi! You gotta help me! You have to turn me back to normal!'_

The black cat bopped the kitten on the nose. "No Ichigo, I won't. After all it took for me to find you; you could use a lesson in humility. Besides, now I have to come up with an explanation as to where the hell Ichigo Kurosaki is right now. Personally, in my professional opinion, the change is an improvement. And besides…" she said sadly, "I couldn't help you if I wanted to."

' _WHAAAAAAAT?!'_

"The Shihoin Animal Transformation is, as it says in the name, the secret technique for the Shihoin Clan. It's supposed to be used by a full-fledged Soul Reaper who has complete control over their spirit energy." Yoruichi pointed a paw at Ichigo. "You are merely a substitute who has absolutely zero control over it. Furthermore it is supposed to be used only by those with the Shihoin blood, so your transformation's even further unstable. "

' _Is that why I'm tiny?'_

"You've forgotten the massive difference in age between you and I. When a Shihoin uses it, he or she is over several hundred years old. Compared to each and every person in the 13 Court Guard Squads, you ARE a kitten compared to the rest of us. However," Yoruichi smirked, "I think that worked out in your favor, didn't it, "Little Ichigo?""

Ichigo's eyes narrowed in annoyance. ' _Oh shut it! How am I supposed to change back?'_

"You can't properly control your spirit energy, so you can't force the change to happen. You'll just have to suck it up until your spirit energy runs dry. I'd say a week, give or take. Since your spirit energy's always on full blast you should burn through it in your pint size quickly."

Ichigo looked down, feeling a little tired after processing all of this even though he just slept like… ok he DID sleep like a baby. A fear that he hadn't thought of the night before ran through his mind like a tumbleweed going through a jet turbine. ' _Yoruichi. I'm…I'm not… going to lose my humanity if I stay in this too long, am I?'_ He looked at his mentor with scared eyes.

The elder Soul Reaper patted the kitten's head. "Don't worry Ichigo; the technique doesn't work like that. Just be fortunate that it was Captain Unohana who picked you up and not some brute from Squad 11."

The kitten looked away from Yoruichi. ' _Yeah, about that. She's… not what I thought she'd be.'_

Yoruichi chuckled. "Yes, from what I'm smelling on your breath I guess you found out that she's quite the cougar for someone who acts so homely."

' _You said it…'_

The black cat gave a deep laugh. "It's ok, Ichigo. Just think, you might even get to know her better than even her own lieutenant!"

Ichigo deadpanned at that last statement, his prudish nature something that not even zoology could block. His eyes went wide when Yoruichi started to lick him over. ' _Yoruichi! What on earth are you doing?'_

Taking her tongue off of Ichigo's fur, Yoruichi scowled. "Cleaning your fur. Goodness, Ichigo, if you're gonna be a cute kitten, you should at least look the part." Ichigo sat still while Yoruichi licked him clean.

The door opened behind them and several nurses, plus Isane and her sister who wanted to get a look at Captain's new kitty, peeked through the doorway. They were given the sight of Little Ichigo being mothered by a black cat. "Awww! So cute!"

"Is that Little Ichigo's mama?"

"Aww! The little guy looks embarrassed!"

"I told you, didn't I? Isn't he so cute?"

Ichigo gave Yoruichi an evil glare when he heard her chuckle. After Isane ushered the girls away, Yoruichi walked over to Ichigo's back. "Alright Ichigo. No reason for you to be lying about all day. You're spending the day with me so I can keep an eye on you!" Ichigo gave a cute squeak as Yoruichi picked him up by the back of his neck with her mouth and carried him out the door….

 _ **Later that Night….  
**_ **Unohana POV**

Unohana stepped into the room and saw Little Ichigo, all tired out from spending the day with Yoruichi, lying on the bed cuddling with Yoruichi. The woman smiled as she walked over to them. "I hope Little Ichigo wasn't too much of a bother, Lady Yoruichi."

Yoruichi chuckled and shook her head. "No, it was no trouble at all." She patted the tired Ichigo on the head, who merely meowed in exhaustion. "Besides, it was well of me to keep an eye on this one. Many of your nurses looked like they'd make off with him if given the opportunity. "

Unohana gave a warm laugh as she scratched "Little Ichigo" behind the ears. "Yes, I'd certainly be displeased. But again, thank you for looking after him."

The black cat stood up and made for the window. "Take care of him for me, would you?"

"Of course." As Yoruichi left, Unohana knew there was a connection between her and her new kitten. "Hmmm, just who are you, Little Ichigo?" she said inquisitively as she scratched him behind the ears. Deciding that she needed a bath, she gently picked up the kitten with on hand and carried him into the bathroom.

 **Ichigo POV**

The transformed Ichigo kept still as Unohana carried him into the rather shiny bathroom. ' _Whoa, so this is how the captains live, huh?'_ Unohana set Ichigo down on the counter before drawing a bath. As the tub filled Ichigo watched as the beautiful captain disrobed, shedding her _Haori, shihakusho_ and _hakama_. Ichigo's eyes ogled the captain's sexy body as she unclipped her bra and slid her panties down. Turning around, Unohana saw the kitten eyeing her with an almost… hungry gaze. "Heheh, you like what you see, Little Ichigo?" Ichigo dropped his gaze when he realized he was using the woman as eye-candy. Unohana saw that the bathtub was filled, the top layer of water covered with soapy bubbles, and smiled. "Come, Little Ichigo. You can bathe with me tonight."

Ichigo gave a quick squeak of protest that was mistakenly interpreted by Unohana as "Ok" as Unohana picked him up and held him close as she sank into the warm water. ' _Hey! Tiny kitten here! I can't swim!'_ Ichigo instantly understood why cats hated baths so much. The kind captain gently pressed the kitten against her bosom as she laid her head on a pillow she kept propped up at the end of the tub. "Shhh, it's ok Little Ichigo, I won't let you drown."

Forced to take her at her word, Ichigo lay on top of Unohana as they got comfortable. Ichigo's anxiety started to fall as Unohana ran a wet hand down his back, purring at how the warm water and her soft hand felt so good together.

Unohana washed herself gingerly, being careful to avoid Ichigo as she washed with a soft sponge. "Hmm, I can't figure you out, Little Ichigo," she mused. "You might not be able to tell me, but I can tell that you have some connection with Lady Yoruichi. It's almost like you're a cat-like version of Ichigo Kurosaki."

' _Lady, you have no goddamn idea.'_

Looking up he saw that the captain's face turned…dreamy? "Oh, I only wish you were the real Ichigo Kurosaki…" Ichigo's ears perked up. "I know it's wrong to lust after a 15 year old boy, a substitute at that, but…" Ichigo saw one of her hands dip beneath the water and sink lower… ' _Uh oh…'_

"When I think of how dashing and heroic he looked saving Rukia Kuchiki… and that power he wields!" Ichigo started to get scared a little at how Unohana's face turned into a mask of ecstasy. "Such raw, vibrant power! Just the thought gets me so wet!" Even underwater, Ichigo could smell her juices beginning to flow. Or maybe it was coming off her skin? Regardless, watching Unohana play with herself underwater while literary getting a full frontal view of her pleasure contorted face was causing something within Ichigo to stir. Keeping a hand on "Little Ichigo" to keep him from slipping into the water, Unohana continued her ministrations. Ichigo head was pressed against her left breast, hearing the rapid _Ba-Bump_ of her heart as she fingered herself. Noticing her hardened nipple right in front of his face, Ichigo felt a burning compulsion surge through him.

Maybe it was his new animal instincts; maybe it was because he was a young man in his prime no matter what mammal he was. Hell, it could've been because there was a drop-dead gorgeous woman who he was on top of playing with herself, all the while whispering his name, or all of the above. Regardless, Ichigo stuck out his tiny tongue and licked Unohana's nipple, his rough organ licking the sweet taste of her skin mixed with the pleasant aroma of ivory soap.

Unohana felt Ichigo's tiny tongue lick her tender areole and looked down, seeing in perverse delight her pet help pleasure. "Aww! I didn't realize I adopted a little minx!" Unohana leaned her head back and closed her eyes, pretending that it was the real Substitute Soul Reaper doting on her breasts. "Ichigo…" she moaned, her fingers plunging into her hot honeypot faster as her fantasy unfolded to her eyelids. She grinned a wicked grin as she came right in the tub, pressing Ichigo tightly against her breast. She silently rode out her orgasm, breathing heavily as she took her hand out of her snatch.

When she recovered her composure Unohana leaned down and kissed Ichigo's tiny head. "Heh. Thank you for the assistance, Little Ichigo." Ichigo purred in response, wishing that he was in his human body more than ever.

Unohana picked up Ichigo as she got out of the tub. She laid the orange/white kitten on the table and dried herself off before drying off Ichigo. Once they were both dry she carried him out of the bathroom, still naked. She set "Little Ichigo" down onto his pillow then curled up next to him. "Goodnight, my Little Ichigo…"

Ichigo watched the woman fall asleep, feeling the heat of her breath as it slipped through her luscious pink lips. ' _She really likes me. I don't know whether I should be happy or terrified…'_ was the last thought that Ichigo had before he curled into a ball and fell asleep….

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Unohana's New Cat  
Chapter 4

 _ **The Next Day….**_

Ichigo was chilling in Captain Unohana's pocket, feeling quite comfy as the captain carried him through the hallways. He was feeling a little apprehensive of his current caretaker at the moment. ' _I have no idea how she's gonna feel when she finds out she's been doing all that stuff right in front of me after I turn back to normal. I'm more terrified she'll either rip me limb from limb or do things to me that would scare Kenpachi….'_

The kitten's musings were disturbed when Captain Unohana stopped and he looked up. ' _Speak of the devil….'_ His eyes widened when he saw Kenpachi standing before the two. ' _Holy crap! He's even bigger than before!'_

Ichigo watched as the two captains silently gaze at each other and had a weird feeling run through his fur, almost like he could feel the intense animosity between them. It made him hide his head in her pocket out of fear. ' _Whoa! Was Kenpachi this terrifying when he was fighting me?'_

The silence was so tense Ichigo thought he could chew on it with his teeth. Thankfully, the awkward situation was broken when Yachiru stuck her head out from behind Kenpachi's shoulder. She saw a certain kitten hiding in Unohana's pocket and her face lit up like it was her birthday times 10. "KITTY!" Both captains ended their mutual staredown at Kenpachi's daughter's bashfulness towards Unohana's new pet. Though Ichigo protested, Unohana reached down and pulled the kitten out of her pocket and knelt down.

"Can I pet him, Captain? Can I? Can I?" Yachiru asked with pleading eyes.

Unohana chuckled. "Of course, you can, Yachiru. Just be gentle with Little Ichigo."

"Yay!"

Ichigo felt her tiny hands run up and down his back and purred out of reflex. Handing him over, Yachiru held Ichigo close to her chest, her clumsy hands running her fingers behind his ears. It hurt Ichigo a little from how Yachiru petted him a little too hard but he endured it. He had no doubt that if he bit Yachiru, even out of reflex, then he'd end up as a fur covering on Kenpachi's eyepatch.

"Can I play with Little Ichi today, Captain Unohana? I promise I'll be nice to him!"

Unohana smiled. This was actually useful for her because it saved her the trouble of finding Yoruichi to see if she could watch over him again. "Of course you can. Promise you'll bring him back by this afternoon?" Yachiru happily nodded. Looking up Unohana saw Kenpachi nod in approval.

Ichigo gave a meowing protest as Yachiru carried him away. ' _Help! I've been catnapped!'_

 _ **Later that day….**_

 _'I swear, if I live to see tomorrow, I will never let Kon suffer at the hands of Yuzu again. Hell, I'll give him a dirty magazine to boot!'_

Ichigo was sitting in the middle of Yachiru's room, wearing a doll's pink dress and a toy tiara on his tiny head. Currently he was "enjoying" the pleasure of having a tea party with Yachiru. All around him at a small table in the middle of Yachiru's room were loads of stuffed animals. On the center of the table was a pot of tea and several tiny cups.

While Ichigo was no stranger to tea parties, what with his younger sisters, especially Yuzu, doing it and all, this was the first time he'd been forced into one while wearing a ridiculous outfit and had to endure Yachiru's SUPER sweet tea. ' _Good lord, Yachiru, did you just dump a pound of sugar into the pot and added water?'_

Seeing something behind the girl, Ichigo looked past her out the window to see a certain black cat watching them from a yonder roof. While Ichigo didn't have razor sharp vision in his current form, he had the distinct impression that Yoruichi was laughing at him….

 _'I swear, if I live to see next week, I'm gonna shave every inch of fur off of her!'_

Sadly, he'd have to endure his tea party first. He cringed as Yachiru pushed a cup of ultra-sweet tea in front of him. "More tea, Princess Ichi?" As Ichigo reluctantly drank the concoction, he wished that he'd never picked up that book for the umpteenth time….

 _ **Later That Evening….**_

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief as Yachiru carried him back to Squad 4. All the way the tiny girl scratched Ichigo's ears, giggling as Little Ichigo purred. She found Captain Unohana in one of the Squad's medical rooms making her rounds. "Captain Unohana! I brought back Little Ichi!"

Unohana smiled as the tiny lieutenant handed over the kitten. "Thank you, Lieutenant Kusajishi. I hope Little Ichigo didn't give you any trouble."

"Nope! We had a lot of fun!" Yachiru patted Ichigo on the head before heading out the door. "Bye Little Ichi!"

Unohana waved goodbye to the girl before heading back to her room for the night. "Hehe," Unohana giggled as she carried Little Ichigo in her arms. "Did you have fun with Yachiru, Little Ichigo?" she asked as she scratched Ichigo behind the ears.

' _Yeah, that was about as fun as fighting Kenpachi….'_

Entering her room, Unohana set Ichigo down onto his pillow as usual and moved to undress herself for bed. She was stopped, however, when she heard a knock at the door. Putting on a nightrobe, Unohana opened the door to see Isane standing before her. Ichigo saw that the girl had a frightened look and her nightrobe was covered in sweat.

"Um… Captain? May I stay the night with you?" the lieutenant asked timidly. Unohana smiled at her adjutant and led her to the bed by the hand.

"Of course, Isane. Did you have another bad dream?" she asked as she sat down with Isane.

"Um… yes… I thought I was about to get eaten by killer strawberries…." Isane had her face facing down to try to avoid showing her embarrassed face. Ichigo, who had weird dreams himself, didn't laugh like most people would. Unohana, who was used to her lieutenants night terrors, didn't laugh either.

"It's alright, Isane, you aren't in any danger here." She patted Ichigo's head and smiled. "I'm sure Little Ichigo here will protect us both." Deciding to help the poor girl, Ichigo walked off the pillow and hopped into Isane's lap, snuggling into the lieutenant. Isane giggled at the softness of Ichigo's fur and scratched him behind the ears in thanks.

"See? He's a little guardian." Unohana pulled Ichigo away from Isane and undid the tie to Isane's nightrobe. "Here, Isane, let's get you out of those wet clothes. You'll catch a cold." Ichigo's eyes widened as Unohana pulled off Isane's garment, exposing her beautiful sweaty body to him. To help make her feel comfortable Unohana undid her own nightrobe, revealing her mature body to the two. Even though she was used to this sort of erotic treatment, Isane still blushed as she looked at her captain's beautiful, shapely body. Ichigo was scooped up by Unohana, who set him down on his pillow before pulling Isane close. Ichigo lay next to them as Unohana laid Isane's head on her chest, running a hand through her silver hair as she lulled her lieutenant to sleep. Finding the scene to be hot and somehow beautiful, Ichigo soon fell asleep, his mind coming up with several erotic images before it clicked off for the night….

To Be Continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Unohana's New Cat  
Chapter 5

 **A.N.: I wanna thank PureHollow for helping me come up with this chapter; I was struggling to come up with something since I'm so tired all the time now, so thanks PureHollow!**

 _ **The Next Morning….**_

Ichigo yawned as Isane held him in her arms, feeling tired after not getting any sleep. His fantasies of Isane and Unohana kept waking him up feeling heated and restless. Not only that, but he had to make sure that he was still tiny. He was still scared as to what Unohana's reaction to the fact that her little kitty was the substitute she'd been crushing on was.

Isane and Ichigo followed the captain as she led them away from the Squad 4 quarters. Ichigo was wondering where she was taking them until they came upon a large practice field. Many of the captains and lieutenants were assembled, as well as a certain purple-haired werecat.

Ukitake and Kyoraku looked at the new arrivals. The white-haired captain smiled as he gestured over to the bench they were sitting on. "Captain Unohana! Lieutenant Kotetsu! You can sit here with us!"

Unohana smiled as the two sat down. Isane took Ichigo and sat him down next her. Shivering at the feel of the cold wood of the bench, Ichigo curled up into a tiny ball. Ukitake looked over and smiled at the tiny orange kitten. "Ah, so this is your new pet, Captain Unohana?"

The woman smiled and reached across Isane to scratch Ichigo behind the ears. "Yes, he's my new kitten. I've named him Little Ichigo, after Ichigo Kurosaki."

Kyoraku laughed as he looked at the tiny kitten. "It's a fitting name!" Then his face turned to one of concern. "Speaking of which, where is Ichigo Kurosaki? Nobody's seen him for days now."

Ukitake looked at his friend astonished. "Ichigo's missing? Should we try to search for him?" he asked concerned.

"That won't be necessary."

Every turned around to see a smiling Yoruichi. The woman had to restrain her gaze from looking at Ichigo as she spoke so she didn't give him away. "Ichigo's at a special hidden spot training." Her lips formed a wide grin. "I'm sure he's having a grand time right now…."

 _'That settles it: SHE. IS. GETTING. SHAVED!'_ mentally screamed Ichigo, his eyes narrowed in anger at the woman.

Ichigo's angry thoughts were disturbed when a large shadow swarmed over him. Looking up, he saw the massive form of Captain Komamura as he walked towards the captains. ' _Oh. My. GOD! HE'S FREAKING HUGE!'_ To Ichigo's tiny eyes Komamura was even bigger than Kenpachi. The massive wolf-man was so big he took up the rest of the bench by himself, narrowly avoiding squishing Ichigo had Isane not pulled him closer to her. Ichigo thought about trying to tell Komamura that he was trapped as a kitty but decided against it. Knowing his luck he'd tell Unohana who'd be royally pissed. Still, as Komamura sat down one of his huge hands almost hit Ichigo.

' _Hey, watch it!'_ Ichigo meowed, swiping against the back of Komamura's _Haori_. Sadly, Ichigo forgot that he had claws and when he flexed his tiny paw his itty-bitty claws sprang up and latched onto the garment. ' _Uh oh….'_

As the captains watched the lieutenants' spar and battle it out, Ichigo struggled to get his claws off of Komamura, who was oblivious to the kitten attached to his back. Try as he might, Ichigo couldn't retract his claws. ' _Dammit, I can't get my hand off of him! Someone help!'_ Unfortunately, his pleas for help were drowned out by the sounds of Renji and Izuru battling.

Soon Komamura had decided that he'd seen enough. "It you'll excuse me, captains. I have someplace I need to be right now." He turned to face the captains, making Ichigo hang on for dear life on his back.

The captains nodded but Isane's expressions changed to shock when Komamura turned around and she saw Ichigo hanging onto his _Haori_. "Captain Komamura! Wai-" but her plea never reached him as he flashstepped away.

Unohana looked down and saw the spot where Ichigo was sitting empty. "Isane…where's Little Ichigo?"

Sweat rolled down Isane's face as she turned to face her captain. "Um…well…."

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Unknown Forest: Komamura's back  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo hung on for dear life, having no choice but to use his other paw to make sure he didn't fall off. Komamura's heavy footsteps drowned out his tiny meows for help as he struggled to maintain his grip. ' _Geez, where's he going? Is he meeting a hot she-wolf on a date or something?'_

Finally the huge captain stopped. The sudden stop of movement startled Ichigo so much he instinctively retracted his claws, sliding to the ground. Glad to be on the ground again, Ichigo walked in between Komamura's feet to see where he was.

The first thing he saw was a simple grave in the middle of the glade. There was no name on the grave, only a bouquet of flowers to honor it.

Ichigo remained silent before his curiosity got the better of him. ' _Whose grave is that?'_ he meowed. Komamura looked down and was shocked to see Unohana's new kitten between his feet. "Little Ichigo? How did you get here?

' _Um… I accidentally got my paws stuck on your coat…'_ he said quietly. He squeaked when Komamura gently picked him up. ' _Sorry….'_

"No, I should've paid more attention. I'll return you to Captain Unohana in a minute. Just allow me to say hello to an old friend for me."

Ichigo nodded, purring as Komamura's large but gently hands scratched him behind his ears. ' _It's alright. Take as long as you want.'_ He thought about asking whose grave this was again but he didn't want to pry.

Walking forward Komamura replaced the withered bouquet with a fresh one that he kept in his coat. "Hello Kaname. I apologize for not coming earlier."

Ichigo's eyes widened when he realized he was before the grave of Kaname Tosen. He always wondered about the blind man regarding his burial. He never inquired about it but after the war he figured that both Tosen and Gin were never given a proper burial, even though Gin was pretending to be in cahoots with Aizen. Komamura must've put this grave here in the middle of the forest so that his friend could have a proper grave. Looking up, he saw Komamura's eyes tear up and felt sadness for the stoic captain, who lost his best friend.

Deciding that he had enough sadness for one day, Komamura held Little Ichigo close as walked away from his friend's grave. "C'mon, Little Ichigo. Let's gets get you back to your owner." Ichigo chafed at the thought of him being "owned" but knew that for all intents and purposes Unohana was his owner at the moment. As the captain walked he continued to pet Ichigo, enjoying the feel of his soft fur. "It's a shame Captain Unohana was the one to find you. You're so cute I'd love to have you as a pet."

Ichigo's jaw dropped in shock. ' _What the hell is with everyone calling me cute?!'_

Komamura walked all the way back to Squad 4, preferring to enjoy the cool spring air. Night descended by the time they made it. As his large figure passed through the doors, the animal duo spotted Captain Unohana, talking to one of her nurses. "Captain Unohana," Komamura quickly addressed. "I'm here to return my little stowaway."

Unohana smiled as she saw the tiny kitten nestled safely in his hands. "Thank you for bringing Little Ichigo back for me. I was a bit distressed when Isane told me you accidentally walked off with him. I was…" her smile dropped from her face, "…a bit displeased at her for neglecting to keep watch over him…."

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Isane's Room  
Isane POV**

"Owwww…" Isane groaned as she had her sister Kiyone applied ointment to her sore bottom, the result of Unohana's punishment….

 _ **Back to the Plot….  
**_ **Unohana's Room  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo yawned as he lay on his pillow, the sound of Unohana's shower echoing from the bathroom. ' _This has been a loooong couple of days…'_ he mused as he waited for the captain to get out of the shower. He knew that by Yoruichi's estimate he would still be trapped in his kitty form for at least a few more days but he couldn't help but feel tired. ' _I feel like I'm completely tapped out…'_ the kitten thought as he closed his eyes, feeling exhausted.

Hearing the door open he cracked one of his eyes open, once again feeling the rush of blood as Unohana stepped out completely naked. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of seeing her beautiful mature body; she was a ten out of ten! "I see you've had a busy day. Trying to go on an adventure were you?" Unohana said smiling as she sat down, pulling the kitten onto her lap. "You gave me quite the scare when I looked and saw that you'd disappeared. Next time I'm making sure you have a leash on you." Ichigo purred as he pressed his head into her bosom, enjoying the feel of her damp skin against his fur.

Unohana chuckled as she looked down on Little Ichigo. "Aww! You're such a cutie." Softly she picked up the kitten. "I love you, Little Ichigo," she said as she kissed his forehead.

 _POOF!_

Smoke clouded the room for a few moments, slipping out an open window. When it finally dispersed, Unohana's eyes widened in shock. There, were there was once a tiny orange kitten sitting on her naked lap, was an equally naked Ichigo Kurosaki whose lips were glued against hers.

Ichigo almost fainted as he transformed back to normal at the worst possible moment. Pulling away from Unohana's soft lips Ichigo face turned red as he struggled to find words.

"Um…hi?"

To Be Continued….


	6. Chapter 6

Unohana's New Cat  
Chapter 6  
IchigoXUnohana

 **Disclaimer: I don't own bleach nor any of the characters.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **Several Minutes Later….**_

Ichigo sat still on the bed, Unohana's _Haori_ wrapped around him and covering him. Swaying side to side, he felt dizzy from being completely tapped out of sprit energy. He gulped as Unohana emerged from the bathroom, a white fluffy bathrobe around her shapely body.

To her credit, Unohana didn't freak out or slap the crap out of Ichigo once he had turned back to normal. Staring in disbelief as her crush sat on her lap, just as naked as she was, Unohana gently pushed Ichigo away and threw her _Haori_ around the boy, ordering him to remain there while she threw on something presentable.

"Ichigo," Unohana said blushing. "I believe an explanation is in order."

As quickly as he could Ichigo answered. Unohana listened as Ichigo explained how he had used the Shihoin Animal Transformation Technique and accidentally turned into a kitty, where he was picked up by Unohana. He also said how Yoruichi knew he'd used the technique and kept watch over him, though it chafed when he reminded himself that Yoruichi's original estimate was off by several days.

Sitting down next to him, Unohana nodded at each point. If she was being honest with herself, she should've realized that there was something strange about her cute kitty, finding him right were Ichigo was supposed to be staying and the kitty's obvious connection to Yoruichi.

Lowering his head embarrassed, Ichigo muttered "I'm really sorry. I tried to find a way to tell you it was me but…." Ichigo was cut off when Unohana put a finger under his chin, lifting his head to meet hers…

…And letting him see her wide, devious smile….

"It's alright, Ichigo…" Unohana said softly, grabbing the _Haori_. "I understand perfectly. But you know," her face leaned in until her nose touched Ichigo's making him blush at the intimate contact.

"You got to see me naked all those times. Don't you think you should return the favor?" she whispered, pulling the jacket away and revealing his toned nude body. Ichigo's eyes widened as she pressed her lips against his, pushing him onto the bed. She buried her fingers into the boy's hair, moaning into the boy's mouth as she closed her eyes. It thrilled her immensely to finally sink her claws into the boy.

After getting over her initial shock that Little Ichigo was really Ichigo Kurosaki, it occurred to Unohana as she threw on her robe that she had the boy; the boy she'd been crushing on.

Alone… naked…with her….

How could she resist?

Ichigo was a little scared of the woman's rampant lust but melted into the kiss as Unohana slipped her tongue into his mouth, teasing his inexperienced organ with her own. With some nervousness Ichigo's hands wrapped around her and he moaned into the kiss with her. Her lips felt softer than anything he'd ever felt, and the way her tongue played with his made his hormones surge.

Pulling away from the kiss, Unohana sat up and undid the tie to her bathrobe, shrugging out of it. This being the first time observing her nude in human form, Ichigo almost drooled in want as he looked at the beautiful woman. Leaning back down, Unohana laid on top of him, pressing her impressive bust against his chest. Smiling, she traced a finger around the collar still around Ichigo's throat. The collar was made of a very elastic material, so even though Ichigo had returned to normal it was still snug around him throat. She gave a giggle as she fingered the tag bearing the name _Little Ichigo_ on it. "Ichigo, you realize that while you're wearing this, you belong to me, don't you?" Not waiting for Ichigo to give an answer, Unohana stuck out her tongue and licked Ichigo's lips, making him lightheaded in pleasure. As Ichigo stuck out his own tongue to play with hers he gasped in surprise as Unohana's lips wrapped around his tongue, sucking on it. On his chest the woman's braid tickled his skin sensually.

Threading her fingers with his, Unohana began to rub her body against his. She was pleased to feel something hard and big rub against her belly. Still sucking on Ichigo's tongue she almost exploded in lustful passion as Ichigo rubbed a knee against her dripping snatch. Letting go of Ichigo's tongue, Unohana threw her head back and moaned loudly. "Ohhhh, Ichigo!"

Getting off the substitute, Unohana lay back against the wall and spread her legs wide, offering herself to the boy. "Ichigo, remember how I played with myself and let you lick my hand afterward?" She smiled as Ichigo nodded, unable to take his eyes off the woman. "Why don't you have another taste? This time straight from my honeypot…." To tease the boy further she smiled deviously as she cupped her breast, rubbing her clit sensually with her free hand.

Ichigo couldn't control himself. Crawling on his hands and knees, Ichigo made his way over to her. Sticking his tongue out, Ichigo eagerly began to lip her dripping lips, loving her taste as he began to eat her out. Unohana panted as the boy licked her pussy. Running a hand through his hair, she pressed his face against her cunt as well as pushing her pussy against him, driving his tongue deeper into her. "Ohhhhh!" Unohana cooed. "Yesss! Lick me more, Ichigo! I'm so close!"

Getting an idea, Ichigo took his tongue out of Unohana's core and replaced it with several fingers. Unohana's nails dug into the boy's scalp as she writhed in pleasure. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Ichigo put his lips around her clit, licking and sucking on her sensitive nub. Throwing her head back, Unohana stuck out her tongue lewdly and gripped her breasts as she exploded. "Ah! Ahhhhhhhh!" she cried as she gushed all over Ichigo's hand and lips.

Pulling away, Ichigo sat up, swallowing her juices and licking his hand clean. Already addicted to her taste from his experience as a cat, Ichigo couldn't get enough. So caught up in tasting Unohana was Ichigo that he didn't notice the woman's eyes come back into focus; much faster than a normal woman's.

Ichigo gasped as Unohana shoved him off the bed. Before he could recover from hitting the floor Unohana threw herself on top of them. Looking up he saw that Unohana had a smile of pure unadulterated lust. "Aww! I never figured my pussycat was such a good pussy licker!" Straddling Ichigo's waist she rubbed her dripping cunt against his throbbing shaft. "Ichigo…" she sighed as she pushed her hips down, feeling Ichigo's head slip inside her. All at once Unohana took in Ichigo's thick cock, pushing herself down until she felt the tip get lodged in her womb. While most women would find such a thing to be painful, Unohana was not like most women. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she rode Ichigo hard and fast, her hips slapping against his pelvis with each bounce, like she was trying to nail Ichigo to the floor and her body was the hammer.

Ichigo was lost in the feel of Unohana's pussy. He'd never experienced something that was so hot, so wet, so…tight! It was like Unohana was trying her hardest to crush his cock with her walls, the woman using her experience to playfully squeeze Ichigo's cock with her muscles. Looking up at the woman he became mesmerized by her bouncing tits. Reaching up, Ichigo grabbed her juicy melons and eagerly squeezed them, making Unohana arch her back in pleasure.

Unohana's vision started to get hazy as she continued to ride Ichigo like a stallion. She loved Ichigo's cock inside her; it was better than anything she could fantasize about. Her pussy melted as Ichigo's cock stretched her, the tip continuously smashing into her womb again and again. For a woman like her the feeling was paradise.

Her hips moving on their own, Unohana rode the boy faster. "OH! YES! YESS!" she screamed with each bounce. Laying down on Ichigo's chest Unohana pulled the boy into a lust-filled kiss. The two turned it into a wet and sloppy kiss as they both felt close to orgasm. Not wanting to let the woman do all the work for them both, Ichigo's hands cupped her luscious ass and he began to respond with thrusts of his own, making Unohana see stars.

Breaking the kiss Unohana looked into Ichigo's eyes and smiled seductively, knowing that the boy was close to cumming. "That's it, Little Ichigo…" she whispered, licking his lips with her sexy tongue again. "Cum inside me! I want to feel your cum!"

Unohana was shocked as Ichigo grabbed by the back of her head and slammed his lips against hers as he felt his balls swell, devouring the woman's mouth in a passionate kiss as a hot surge rushed through his cock. Likewise Unohana dug her nails into the boy's scalp again as she felt the bubble inside her burst. The two moaned loudly and lewdly as they came together, Unohana's eyes rolling into the back of her head as her pussy was filled with hot jizz. Ichigo came close to passing out as he felt Unohana's walls almost crush his cock as she milked him of his cum, her body pressing against his as if she was literally trying to become one with him.

The two lay there on the floor, sweating and panting as their hands roamed each other's bodies. Unohana captured Ichigo's lips again, sweetly kissing him as she threaded her fingers into his once more. "Mmmh," she moaned before pulling away, laying her head next to Ichigo's. "Heheh, good kitty…" she teased, running a hand through his hair.

Deciding that the floor was too uncomfortable, Ichigo, still deep inside Unohana, sat up and carried her over to the bed. Unohana sighed as he laid her down before pulling out, undoing her braid and letting her ebony hair descend. As Ichigo lay beside her she grinned and gripped his long shaft, stroking him back to life. Ichigo was shocked as the woman jerked him off. "Unohana?" he gasped.

"It's not enough, Ichigo. I want more," Unohana whispered into his ear. Once Ichigo was hard again Unohana got onto her knees and crawled in front of Ichigo. The boy stared stunned as she laid her head down on the bed with her ass sticking up, spreading her cheeks to reveal her asshole. "Here. I want you here!"

Unohana grinned when she felt Ichigo mount her. She could sense his hesitation and retorted. "No need for prep or lube, Ichigo. Do me in my ass. RIGHT NOW!" she cried, feeling hornier than ever. Feeling the tip of Ichigo's cock nudge her backdoor she gripped the sheets and readied herself. Not wanting to hurt her, Ichigo slowly slid his cock into her sphincter, marveling at the hot tightness of it. Unohana cringed and had to fight back from screaming in pain. She felt like her ass was being split in two. Finally, as Ichigo slid the last inch into her ass Unohana went cross-eyed; feeling like the tip was touching her stomach.

Deciding to give the woman what she wanted, Ichigo grabbed a handful of Unohana's long-black hair and pulled, forcing her back to arch as he began to slide his cock out then slam it back it. "AH! OH YES! YES!" Unohana screamed, bucking her hips to make Ichigo go even deeper. She especially loved how Ichigo pulled on her hair, something that she'd never really told any of her precious lovers before. Gripping the sheets, Unohana panted and cried out as Ichigo pounded her ass.

Ichigo felt her hot walls tighten around him with every thrust, trying his hardest not to blow his load then and there. Letting go of her hair Ichigo pressed his body against hers, their sweaty bodies grinding against each other. Losing his footing on the sweaty sheets, Ichigo pulled Unohana close and lay down on his side, continuing to tear up Unohana's ass.

Unohana felt like she was being lifted to heaven as Ichigo gave her anal, the boy licking and sucking on her neck. His hands crept around her to fondle her tits, pinching her nipples harshly to illicit a loud gasp from the woman. To drive the woman even wilder, Ichigo let go of one of her tits and started to rub her pussy.

The loving yet harsh treatment sent Unohana over the edge. The whole world began to spin as she shook in Ichigo's arms. "Yes! YES! YESSSSS FUCK YESSSSSS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she came, her ass clamping down on Ichigo's cock. It was too much for Ichigo to bear, the substitute burying his face in her hair before unloading inside her. Unohana stuck her tongue out in a slutty manner as she felt her ass get creampied, moaning as Ichigo held her in his arms.

Pulling out, Ichigo panted and snuggled into Unohana's warmth as they rode out their highs. Seeing Unohana's eyes come back into focus, Ichigo chuckled. "I guess I'm gonna have to apologize to your nurses for making you lose your cute kitty."

Smiling, Unohana turned around and wrapped her arms and legs around Ichigo, nuzzling his neck. "Oh, they may make a fuss but I'm fine with it." She traced the collar still around Ichigo's neck. "I think I got something much better than any cute kitty, wouldn't you say?"

Ichigo smiled before kissing Unohana sweetly, pulling the covers over them as fatigue and exhaustion swept over them. "One thing though, I'll need to go back to Karakura Town in a few days."

Confused, Unohana raised an eyebrow. "Really? Why? I thought you were here to train?"

Ichigo's smile turned evil. "Just some unfinished business…."

 _ **Several Days Later….  
**_ **Karakura Town: Urahara Shop  
Urahara POV**

Urahara was chatting with Tessai, sitting on the shops porch, when he saw Ichigo walking up. "Well hello there, Ichigo. What can I help you with today?"

Shaking his head, Ichigo responded "Nothing. I just came to give Tessai back his barbershop clippers." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the electric clippers and handed them back to the man. "Thanks for letting me use these, Tessai."

"Your welcome," the burly man said, reaching for them.

"So what did you need Tessai's clippers for?" Urahara asked. He saw what looked like black hair on the edge of the razors. "Were you giving your sister a haircut or something?"

Smiling, Ichigo waited for a moment and, while keeping a straight face, said "No, I was busy shaving your pussy," and walked away. Tessai and Urahara looked at Ichigo like he'd grown a second head in confusion.

Not even a minute after Ichigo left, Urahara and Tessai learned what Ichigo meant. A completely shaved, bare skinned cat-formed Yoruichi came up the road seething. Seeing the starteled look on the two men's faces, the cat glared. "Don't you dare laugh…."

"Of course not, Yoruichi. I.." Urahara failed to surpress the laughter inside him. "Heehee, a little cold are we? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Jinta and Ururu poked their heads out the door to see their boss get mauled by a shaved kitty….

The End


End file.
